Dimensiones mezcladas (que original :v)
by Natsuki.Moonlight
Summary: Luna y Celestia invocan a Bill Cipher para aclarar unas cosas, pero por un hechizo de parte de la menor el demonio pierde la memoria, ahora ambas alicornios tendrán que ir a Gravity Falls para saber mas sobre el lugar y de paso buscar ayuda para el demonio (Summary y titulo de la patada, plis denle una oportunidad : v)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola mis criaturitas del Bosque, aquí trayéndoles después de no sé cuánto tiempo mi Crossover de MLP y Gravity Falls…. y welp… puede que algunas cosas no queden claras pero más adelante las aclarare nun**_

 _ **Disfruten de este capítulo n.n**_

 _ **Los personajes de MLP y Gravity Falls les pertenecen a Hasbro y Alex Hirsch respectivamente**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una tarde soleada, la princesa de la noche paseaba tranquilamente por el bosque EverFree, ella sabía que era muy peligroso adentrarse ahí pero con sus poderes lograba dormir y librarse de los monstruos que la acechaban, diariamente paseaba explorando cada rincón del bosque, amaba ese ambiente oscuro y misterioso, encajaba en parte con su personalidad o más bien, en su contraparte Nightmare Moon.

Al llegar a un claro decidió sentarse a contemplar a su alrededor, estaba a unos cuantos metros del antiguo castillo en el que habito con su hermana mayor la princesa Celestia, ella recordaba cada día lo sucedido en aquel entonces...pero por ahora quería dedicarse a relajarse y disfrutar el extraño pero confortante ambiente.

De repente se escucharon aleteos lejanos, posiblemente un pegaso u alguna otra criatura voladora estaba pasando por ahí, pero rápidamente se percató que los aleteos se acercaban a donde estaba, la alicornio azul marino decidió levantarse y preparar su magia si era necesario, puesto que sabía que no podía confiarse en las apariencias, espero un rato hasta que descubrió que quien hacia los aleteos era nada menos y nada más que su hermana, al verla sintió un gran alivio y volvió a sentarse, hasta que su hermana aterrizo a su lado.

-Luna, sabía que te encontraría aquí. - la alicornio blanca de crin multicolor abraza a la menor.

-¿Para qué me buscabas hermana?. -Luna corresponde el abrazo y luego se separan.

-Vine a buscarte por que encontré un libro raro en un estante, al parecer viene del mundo humano

-¿Del mundo humano? ¿De qué trata?. - mira a su hermana curiosa.

-No lo sé, no lo quise abrir hasta estar contigo, se siente algo raro, como si vinieran aquí escritos hechizos o conjuros

-Déjame verlo. - la alicornio mayor saca de su alforja un libro café rojizo medio desgastado, en el venia un dibujo de una mano con seis dedos, en el centro venia escrito el número 2.

-Es raro, ¿verdad?. - mira a su hermana menor mientras esta hojea el libro.

-Algunas criaturas existen en este mundo... Otras si son totalmente desconocidas para mí. -sigue hojeando el libro hasta llegar a una página en donde venía un dibujo de un triángulo amarillo con un ojo, este tenía un sombrero, manitas, piernitas y un moño, todo de color negro, al sentir curiosidad la princesa de la noche lee en voz alta. - Bill Cipher, demonio de los sueños.- Celestia al oír lo que su hermana pronuncio la mira y esta le regresa la mirada.

-¿Dijiste Bill Cipher?. - mira el libro.

-Sí, ¿sabes sobre esta criatura hermana?. - la de crin cielo nocturno mira a la mayor.

-Sí, si no mal recuerdo era amigo de mamá y papá, ellos me contaron que Bill fue quien les ayudo a crear este mundo después de escaparse ambos de sus reinos de origen, como tú sabes, mamá y papá son de diferentes razas o clase... mamá fue una alicornio de Luz y papá fue un alicornio de la Oscuridad.- la menor asiente. - ellos se enamoraron y escaparon para demostrarles a los de su especie que ambos tipos de alicornio podían vivir juntos, tiempo después no se bien como conocieron a Bill y entre los tres crearon equestria, pero no supe que sucedió con Bill, nuestros padres nunca me lo dijeron

-Ya veo... pero aun no entiendo por qué hay información de Bill en un libro del mundo humano

-Quizás de ahí proviene. - mira el libro junto a su hermana.

-Aquí dice como invocarlo, tal vez podamos interrogarlo

-Buena idea, vallamos al castillo a preparar las cosas para invocarlo. - ambas emprenden vuelo hacia el castillo.

Al llegar ambas se dirigen a la biblioteca real y colocan el libro sobre un escritorio.

-Busca velas blancas y un gis.- la menor obedece y va en busca de lo que su hermana le pidió, segundos después llega con ambos materiales.- traza este símbolo mientras yo coloco las velas blancas al rededor. - ambas hacen lo que les toca con su magia y al terminar Celestia prende las velas.

-Tenemos que decir el conjuro juntas.-ambas hermanas se miran y después observan el símbolo trazado.

-Triangulum, entangulum, veneforis dominius ventium, veneforis venetisarium. - ambas se percatan de que todo el lugar se vuelve grisáceo y que el tiempo se estaba deteniendo, después una luz comenzó a brillar justo donde estaba el símbolo y una risa comenzó a escucharse para luego aparecer un triángulo amarillo flotante idéntico al del libro.

-¿Tu eres Bill Cipher?. - después de que la luz cesara Luna fue capaz de hablarle al demonio.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. - el demonio las mira algo confundido. - ¿Dónde están los malditos de Cosmos y Galaxy?

-Más respeto a nuestros padres, Cipher.- ambas princesas miran al dorito (bulliyng a Bill :v) listas para atacarlo.

-Momento, déjenme aclararme bien.- Bill flota hacia un vitral en donde se encontraba un triángulo con un óvalo que tenía en medio una línea que parecía ser una imagen de él oculta y la toca con su mano, después de unos momentos pone una expresión feliz y segura.- ya veo, ustedes son Celestiare SunLight White y Selena MoonLight Dark, mejor conocidas cono Celestia y Luna respectivamente, aunque de cariño son Tia y Luny.- ambas princesas lo miran atónitas y sorprendidas, no podían creer que ese demonio conociera sus verdaderos nombres completos y sus apodos entre ellas.

-¿Cómo es que tú?

-¿Me sé sus nombres? es fácil, cada figura que se asemeje a mí me da la capacidad de poder ver acontecimientos e información útil, solo tengo que colocar una mano y obtengo información fácil, precisa y correcta.- pone una expresión demasiado alegre y ambas alicornio lo miran. - vaya, sí que se parecen a sus padres.- se acerca a ambas.

-¿De dónde vienes?.- Celestia comienza a interrogarlo.

-Provengo de una dimensión llamada reino de las pesadillas, sus padres me encerraron ahí

-¿Cuáles fueron los motivos?.- la oji verde agua lo mira.

-Fui encerrado injustamente por hechos que no cometí.- pone una expresión de víctima. - pero gracias a ustedes pude ser libre de nuevo.-pone una expresión feliz.

-No por nada fuiste encerrado, Cipher.- la oji violeta lo mira.

-Son asuntos que no les incumbe.- de la nada Bill comienza a sentir una rara y oscura presencia, se sentía muy fuerte y eso le agradaba al demonio, busca con la vista la ubicación de tal poder y se percata a los segundos que provenía de la princesa Luna.- aunque saben, el hecho de ser encerrado me hizo reflexionar y quiero cambiar y ser diferente.

-Por lo que dices parece que no fuiste o hiciste algo bueno

-No confiamos mucho en ti, Cipher.

-Oh vamos.- se acerca a ambas.- les propongo un trato, ustedes me ayudan a cambiar y a cambio las ayudo a mejorar aún más su reino.-las mira con una expresión alegre.

-Nosotras no necesitamos de ti pero aun así nos encargaremos de tu comportamiento, Luna.- la de crin multicolor observa a su hermana.

-Dime Tia

-Enséñale buenos modales, tengo asuntos que resolver, me encargare de él en cuanto pueda

-De acuerdo.- la menor observa a su hermana mayor.

-Me retiro.- la mayor sale de la biblioteca.

-Bien, vayamos a mi habitación para que te enseñe buenos modales.

-Pero si yo soy muy educado.- la mira inocentemente.

-Si claro, bueno, entonces ayúdame a practicar un hechizo

-¿Un hechizo? ¿Para qué es?. -el dorito la mira curioso.

-Es para borrar recuerdos temporalmente, ayuda en algunos casos necesarios como para cuando necesitas olvidar un hecho triste o para olvidar información importante que alguien no debe saber ya sea un código o yo que se

-¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?.- la mira divertido.

-Pues puedes ser mi conejillo de indias.- con su magia acerca un libro y lo coloca en una mesa.- ¿Me ayudas o no?

-Bueno, pero que quede claro que solo es porque me caíste bien.- se acerca a ella.

-Párate en la mesa de allá y no te muevas.- el demonio obedece algo curioso sobre las habilidades mágicas de la alicornio.

-¿Aquí está bien?. - la princesa asiente y esta empieza a recitar el hechizo.

-Forget all your past, your name and don't remember nothing.- se queda un rato callada ya que no alcanzaba a distinguir la última frase, al final decide decir lo que llega a entender.- for ever.- lanza un rayo de magia hacía Bill y este cierra su ojo, después de un rato lo abre y se le queda viendo a Luna.- ¿Bill?.- el demonio voltea a ver a otro lado y después vuelve a ver a la alicornio algo confundido.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-No te hagas Cipher.- se acerca a él y el demonio amarillo al verla acercarse se asusta y trata de escapar, pero tropieza con algunos libros y mira muy asustado a la de crin nocturna.- hay no. - acerca el libro con su magia y vuelve a ver el título de el hechizo.- hechizo para borrarle la memoria a alguien tempo - quita un pedazo de cinta que tapaba el resto del título. -Temporalmente permanente, ¿Es una broma?.- se acerca a Bill y este la mira.

-No me lastimes.- tiembla levemente.

-No te haré daño.- susurra.- Celestia va a matarme.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado mis criaturitas… recuerden que estaré subiendo capítulos de este Crossover los días 14,15 o 16 de cada mes (dependiendo de que día sea XD)**_

 _ **Sobre la historia de los padres de Luna y Celestia…weno, esa me la invente un día mientras jugaba con mi princesa Luna de juguete y pos…. decidí incluirla en el Crossover….como dije más adelante se aclararan las cosas de como Bill conoció desde antes de la creación de Equestria a los padres de Luna Y Celestia ¿okis?... también lo de sus nombres completos se me ocurrieron cuando estuve repasando varias veces el nombre completo de Cadance…. y me dije:" si Cadance se llama Mi amore Cadenza, ¿cómo sería el nombre de las princesas del día y la noche" y boom…. nacieron el nombre de Celestiare SunLight White y Selena MoonLight Dark… aun que lo de Selena leí por ahí que en si el nombre de Luna está relacionado con Selena y pos quise usarlo para el Crossover**_

 _ **Y weno…eso es todo nun**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto *-* nun/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muy buenas mis criaturitas del bosque, al fin subí capitulo :3….. No darte explicaciones alv**_

 _ **Mejor disfruten XD**_

-Ahora como rayos le regresaré la memoria.- le da una hojeada a su libro y no encuentra nada.- me lleva

-Este libro se ve raro.- Bill observa el diario 3 y Luna se acerca.- Oye ¿no me dirás tu nombre?.- la princesa suspira y lo mira.

-Mi nombre es Luna, pero puedes decirme Luny. - sonríe un poco al ver al demonio con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Que eres de mí?.- la mira curioso.

-¿Ah?.- lo mira atónita y después de pensarlo un rato decide contestarle.- soy una amiga tuya, no me recuerdas porque sin querer te borre la memoria, pero estoy buscando la manera de recuperarla

-Hmmmm... oky.- pone una expresión alegre mientras que Luna se percata de que poseía en su biblioteca los 3 tomos de libros sobre criaturas extrañas y sobre naturales que provenían del mundo humano..

-Gravity Falls, hmm.- le el tomo 1 y descubre que los libros en realidad eran diarios, al llegar a una parte escrita solo sobre Bill se da cuenta de que debía ir al mundo humano para aclarar cosas.- iré a preparar mis cosas.- se dirige a la salida de la biblioteca pero una vocecita lo detiene.

-Luny, no sé cómo bajar de aquí. - la alicornio lo eleva con su magia y lo sienta en su cuello sobre la parte en la que estaba el broche de su collar.

-Sujétate, no camino muy rápido pero es mejor prevenir el riesgo de que caigas.- el demonio asiente y ambos salen de la biblioteca para ir a la habitación de la princesa.

 ***Mientras en Gravity Falls***

Los gemelos Mabel y Dipper Pines se encontraban divirtiéndose en la cabaña del misterio, ambos contaban con 16 años, estaban de vacaciones de invierno disfrutando la compañía de sus tioabuelos Stanley y Stanford Pines.

-Mabel, el tío Ford esta atrás, ¡Lánzale una bola de nieve!. - Dipper corre mientras Mabel hace una bola de nieve.

-¡Aquí viene Mabel!.- ríe mientras corre en busca de su tioabuelo y al verlo le lanza la bola de nieve, dándole en el pecho.

-¡Eso es trampa chicos!. - hace una bola de nieve y corre en búsqueda de Mabel.

-Jajajaja, ¡Admite que no eres buen perdedor!. - Stan corre a lanzarle bolas de nieve a sus sobrinos.

-¡Dipper, cuidado!. - ambos gemelos huyen mientras que sus tíos los persiguen.

Al final los cuatro se encontraban dentro de la cabaña bebiendo chocolate caliente y disfrutando una concha (no sean malpensados 7-7)

-Es muy divertido recordar nuestra infancia.- Ford mira alegre a su familia

-Estas en lo correcto, nada remplazaría los buenos momentos que pasamos.- Stan da un sorbo a su bebida mientras que ambos adolescentes se encaminaban a su habitación.

-¿Qué haces Dipper?.- Mabel mira a su hermano mientras que jugaba con su cerdito pato.

-Estaba revisando los apuntes que hicimos sobre nuestras vacaciones de verano de hace 4 años

-¿Y qué les revisas?

-Pues, estaba pensando y... tengo un presentimiento.- el castaño se rasca la cabeza.

-¿Presentimiento sobre qué?. - Mabel deja a un lado a Pato y va con su hermano.

-No lo sé , tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Bill

-¿Bill?.- la mayor mira a su hermano curiosa.- se supone que lo derrotamos, además hace 3 años que se volvió estatua y fue borrado de la mente del tío Stan

-Lo sé, pero, ¿Y si solo fue borrado de este mundo? ¿Qué tal si pudo irse a otra dimensión o yo que se?

-Bueno... Tal vez tengas razón... ¿Y si le preguntamos al tío Ford?

-No lo sé Mabel, puede que Ford ya no tenga la edad para seguir en cosas de lo paranormal

-No digas eso Dip, puede ser de gran ayuda

-Lo sé pero no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de los dos.- da un suspiro y su hermana mira hacia la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras de donde provenían las risas de ambos tíos.

-Bueno pero puede que tu presentimiento esté equivocado y sea otra cosa.- Mira a su hermano.

-Ojala y tengas razón... vallamos a dormir, es tarde.- Mabel asiente y ambos se preparan para dormir.

 _ ***Mientras tanto en Equestria***_

Luna se movía de allá para acá, estaba en búsqueda de objetos que le fueran de ayuda para su aventura, de la nada Nightmare hizo su aparición ante ella y Bill

-Hola mi querida Luna, ¿cómo has estado?. - la yegua oscura mira a la azul mientras que Bill se escondía.

-Bien, ¿que se te ofrece?. - le regresa la mirada desinteresadamente.

-Oh nada, solo venía a visitarte... y me di cuenta de que alguien te acompaña.- Mira al demonio y este se esconde entre la melena de Luna.- creí que era Discord pero en pequeño. - suelta una risa.

-¿Y que va estar haciendo Discord aquí?. - sigue buscando cosas.

-Tu y yo sabemos muy bien a que puede venir... sobre todo si está oscureciendo y tu hermana está a punto de dormir.- la oji verde agua alza un cojín y se lo lanza a Nightmare con mucha fuerza.

-Mi hermana no se rebajaría a ese nivel.-la mira furiosa.

-Eso dices tú, quien sabe que opina ella... pero en fin, te dejo, creo que estas en ese periodo en el que las potrillas andan de muy mal humor. - desaparece antes de que le caiga un jarrón.

-¿Q-Quien era ella? - Bill temblaba y la alicornio se limita a suspirar y después se calma.

-Nightmare Moon... es mi alter ego... ósea mi lado oscuro... .-el dorito hace una seña a modo de asentir. - solo iré a alzar la Luna y nos vamos.- camina al balcón de su habitación y el demonio la observa realizar su labor, al terminar se queda maravillado ante la hermosa noche que había creado la princesa, había un montón de estrellas y la luna estaba en cuarto menguante.

-Qué bonita noche.- Luna se sonroja levemente.

-Muchas gracias, ahora vámonos.- se trepa al balcón y Bill se aferra a su crin.- agárrate fuerte.- sin darle tiempo a Bill para contestar, se lanza en picada al jardín real y abre las alas antes de tocar el piso para así dirigirse al bosque EverFree.

 _ **Y eso es todo por hoy X3**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto nun/**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola mis criaturitas nun/**_

 _ **Se, me tarde mucho en hacer esto pero… la inspiración no me daba para más, además de que tuve unos problemas que me dieron un bajón emocional…pero ya paso todo, estoy mejor y ya está listo este capítulo, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este capítulo nuevo :3**_

Después de alzar la Luna, la alicornio y el demonio se dirigen a una habitación oculta por un retrato de Celestia, dentro había un libro de hechizos para alicornio avanzados que podían manejar magia oscura, con ese libro se podían aprender hechizos para teletransportarse a cualquier dimensión o mundo paralelo o Universo Alternativo.

-Bien... veamos donde esta ese hechizo. - Luna hojea el libro mientras que Bill la mira atento, después de un rato la princesa encuentra el hechizo correspondiente y empieza a practicarlo.

-Luny, ¿sabes magia oscura?. - el dorito la mira y la oji verde agua lo mira.

-Claro que se, soy descendiente de un alicornio raza oscuro, me será sencillo concentrar mi magia para teletransportarme a Gravity Falls

-Si tú lo dices. - se sienta en su lomo y la pony nocturna concentra su magia en su cuerno, la magia pasa de color azul claro a un azul casi negro y Luna crea una grieta que conectaba a Equestria con Gravity Falls a lo que Bill se sorprende.

-Vamos. - ambos pasan por la grieta y esta se cierra, pero antes una luz blanca entra atrás de la alicornio y el demonio de los sueños.

Al llegar se percatan de que estaba amaneciendo, ambos miraban al rededor y después se encaminaron en busca de la cabaña del misterio.

-Debe de estar por aquí...

-Luny ahí esta. - el demonio señala hacia la cabaña y la pony nocturna sonríe. - pero antes.- Bill da un salto para bajar del lomo de la princesa y se coloca frente a ella extendiendo su mano.- dame tu casco

-¿Para qué?. - la peli nocturna lo mira extrañada

-Tu solo dámelo, te prometo que no pasara nada malo.- Luna duda por unos momentos y le da la pata delantera izquierda, el dorito al tocarla entra en la mente de ella dejándola inconsciente temporalmente.

 ***No muy lejos de ahí***

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?.- Celestia volaba buscando a su hermana y al dorito, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y quería saber el por qué.

 ***En la mente de la alicornio***

Luna corría mientras trataba de atrapar a Bill, este la había engañado, el hechizo de Luna perdía efectividad en el día realmente, el recordó todo y aprovechó que ella no lo sabía para jugarle una treta... ahora estaba en búsqueda de la fuente de la magia oscura de Luna, quería apoderarse de ella para poder tener los suficientes poderes para romper la barrera que impedía que el Raromagedon se expandiera por todo el mundo, Luna logra acorralarlo y lo mira furiosa.

-Me mentiste, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones Cipher?.- lo mira retante.

-Quiero encontrar la fuente de tu magia oscura para así poder desatar de nueva cuenta el Raromagedon... hay dos maneras de hacerlo: con una fisura del tiempo o magia oscura pura de un alicornio oscuro, lo malo de la primera opción es que mi poder seria el mismo, no podría expander mis demencias y locuras fuera de este pueblucho, pero con la magia oscura de un alicornio oscuro esa barrera será eliminada y podré hacer lo que me plazca... y ese poder se encuentra encerrado en lo más profundo de tú subconsciente, esta en Nightmare Moon, ¿No es así?. - la oji verde agua se preocupa.

-No dejare que la encuentres

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, ¡Adiós Luny! - el demonio desaparece y Luna lo busca por todas partes hasta que llega a donde se encontraba encadenada Nightmare Moon...esta permanecía colgada en una especie de techo, tenía cadenas negras y plateadas en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, probablemente estaba dormida.

La menor se acerca en busca de Bill pero este ya estaba liberando a la pony oscura cortando todas sus ataduras, esta despierta y antes de tocar el piso abre sus inmensas alas y planea hasta tocar delicadamente el piso, alza la mirada y comienza a reír ante la atónita mirada de la menor.

-Vaya, Vaya, creí que no vendrías a vengarte de lo que te dije, Selena

-No me llames así... vuelve a donde debes

-¿Y por qué? Tu amiguito me ofrece grandes beneficios a cambio de mi magia

-Ni se te ocurra Nightmare, no por que seas The Angel of Darkness significa que llevaras a cabo tu destino

-Pero así son las cosas, Luna... esta en nuestro destino traer la oscuridad para los nuestros, es nuestro deber darles el poder de corromper las almas y matar la luz, yo sé que tú lo deseas

-Ni loca permitiré que hagas tales cosas

-Tú te lo pierdes, Nightmare cierra un trato con Bill y este se apodera del cuerpo de la alicornio oscura mientras que Luna empieza a ser absorbida por la oscuridad.

-Hermana, despierta. - la alicornio blanca trata de despertar a su hermana, al no lograrlo decide tomar una apariencia humana y corre en busca de ayuda.

 ***En la cabaña del misterio***

La familia Pines se encontraba disfrutando de su desayuno mientras veían la tele en la sala.

-Este programa es muy bueno. - Mabel se lleva una cucharada de cereal con brillitos a la boca.

-Tienes razón, además, es un buen día para no hacer absolutamente nada. - el tío Stan se estira, segundos después alguien golpea la puerta de la cabaña. - Dipper

-Sí, sí, ya voy. - Molesto, el castaño se levanta a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se encuentra con una chica peli rosa claro, tenía un vestido de color blanco con toques dorados, portaba una gargantilla dorada con un diamante morado incrustado en el centro, su piel era totalmente pálida y sus mejillas eran de color rosa demasiado suave

-Hola, busco ayuda, mi hermanita pequeña esta inconsciente en medio del bosque y no puedo despertarla. - Dipper la mira embobado pero después reacciona.

-Ah, dime en donde esta y te ayudaré

-Dipper, ¿quién es?.- Mabel se acerca

-Una chica, dice que necesita ayuda con su hermana. -mira a la castaña cuando esta se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¡Vallamos a ayudarle! .- sale con su hermano y antes de cerrar grita. -¡TIOS VOLVEREMOS EN SEGUIDA!

-Está bien. - después de escucharlos, la castaña cierra la puerta.

-Vámonos. - Celestia los guía hasta donde Luna estaba pero antes de que los misteriomelos vieran que era una princesa alicornio la transforma en humana.

-Aquí esta. - se acerca a ella.

\- Wow, tú y tu hermana son muy bonitas.- Mabel sonríe sincera

-Muchas gracias. - la peli rosada sonríe.

-Bien, llevémosla s la cabaña para que ahí se recupere.- entre los tres la cargan y la llevan a la cabaña del misterio, sin sospechar de que Luna estaba bajo el control de Nightmare y Bill.

Al llegar Mabel distrae a sus tíos mientras que la princesa del sol y Dipper entran con la peli azul, entre los dos la suben al cuarto de los gemelos y la colocan en la cama de la castaña.

-Iré por algo para despertarla - baja corriendo las escaleras, mientras que Celestia mira a su hermana y la toma de la mano.

-Hermana, despierta, no me hagas esto, por favor. - la abraza y Luna aun continua desmayada, luchando internamente contra Nightmare y Bill, ambos hacían lo posible para que la princesa de la noche cayera presa de la oscuridad y les cediera el control de su cuerpo.

Ambos gemelos regresan después de un rato y tratan de ayudar a despertar a la menor de las hermanas, hasta que el menor de los castaños empieza a sospechar de las hermanas, sentía que algo no estaba bien, era raro que hubiera chicas nuevas en un lugar como Gravity Falls, además de que ambas parecían ser de esas chiquillas adineradas y malcriadas, pero demostraban lo contrario.

-A todo esto... ¿Cómo te llamas?. - Mabel mira a la peli rosada.

-Oh, mil disculpas, soy Celestia pero pueden llamarme Tia y ella es Luna

-¿De dónde vienen?. - Dipper la mira cuestionándola.

-Ah... pues... nosotras... somos... turistas... si, somos un par de turistas amantes de la naturaleza pero no sé si por el sol mi hermana se desmayó, es la primera vez que le pasa.-Sonríe nerviosa.

-Ya veo, entonces... puedo usar esto... ¡Sin ningún problema!.- el castaño empieza a rociar a la mayor con un líquido color rojo, ese mismo liquido hizo que el hechizo de Celestia se desvaneciera transformándola a su forma original.

-¡¿Estás loco Dipper?! .- Mabel le quita el spray pero era demasiado tarde, Celestia había regresado a ser una alicornio y ambos gemelos la veían atónitos.

-¡Por favor no teman!, no les haré daño. - ambos estaban a punto de gritar y la princesa creo con su magia un par de trapos para taparles la boca tratando de no asfixiarlos. - enserio no pasara nada pero primero escúchenme, soy Celestiare Sunlight White, Gobernante de Equestria y Emperatriz del Sol, mi hermana es Selena Moonlight Dark, co-gobernante de Equestria y Emperatriz de la Luna, realmente no se la razón exacta de por qué ella y yo estamos aquí, solo sé que seguí a mi hermana y a un demonio de nombre Bill. - ambos misteriomelos al escucharla se sueltan como pueden de sus mordazas y gritan al unísono.

-¿¡BILL!? ¿¡EL ESTA AQUI!?. - apenas terminaron la pregunta, la hermana menor de Celestia se levantó y volteo a verlos asustada y confundida.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sip, los deje en suspenso como siempre ajdhajahsajsdak no me odien XD**_

 _ **Contesto Review:**_

 _ **UltimateDimentor: ¡SEMPAI! HOLIIS XD….. Civil war X3…Okno no creo que haya parejas, la razón: el fic será de al menos unos 6 capítulos o talvez 10, no lo quiero alargar mucho porque ya tengo en mente otro fic largo de Undertale y no me quiero liar mucho XD**_

 _ **Sobre eso, la pc tiene Explorer y los reviews me llegan años después, para que no se te haga raro que no conteste ¿shipi?**_

 _ **Y esto es todo, nos leemos pronto nun/**_


End file.
